


Cross The Path

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason for Lily's bad luck. Set in the Kamen Rider Memora universe, written for fandomweekly on Dreamwidth, challenge "Superstition".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross The Path

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kamen Rider Memora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460260) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



_"Goshdangit!"_ Lily picked herself off the ground as her friend Eileen watched. "That latest creature's got to be doing something to influence luck."

As far as she knew, the Minthus were capable of about anything, and especially about making trouble. So far she and Eileen - with some help from the Osa, the park's protectors - had managed to keep them at bay. But they were getting craftier, and luck might be subtle enough that most people didn't realize that theirs was being influenced by alien monsters.

If Lily hadn't seen the monster - a dark, catlike one - she too would have assumed that this bad luck was just normal bad luck. But the creature's form made a sudden amount of sense. After all, weren't black cats crossing one's path bad luck?

And the fact that she hadn't seen anything that had been metalicized probably meant that this was going to have a big payout for the Minthus, not something immediate. Which would make it harder for her to find the monster and get rid of it.

"I think so too." Eileen pulled a bandage out of her bag. Even with Lily's increased healing speed, she was grateful that her friend carried a full first aid kit in her purse. It said something about Lily's current life that she had to. "Any injuries?"

"My pride," Lily said, and Eileen chuckled.

"I can't bandage that." She shook her head and Lily smiled.

"No, not really. But let's find this monster before I really need bandages."

"Got it." Eileen tucked the bandage back in her purse, and the two continued looking for the monster.


End file.
